


Arrangements Unmade

by thenafics



Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OJTW2020, Omega Jason Todd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23572786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics
Summary: Jason has been kept mostly separate from society since a media scandal years ago. Roy only hopes his part in it won't influence Jason's life even more than it already has once Jason debuts.sequel toFront Page Secrets
Relationships: Roy Harper/Jason Todd
Series: T's Omega Jason Todd Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694164
Comments: 17
Kudos: 246
Collections: omega Jason Todd week 2020





	Arrangements Unmade

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Front Page Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552557) by [thenafics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenafics/pseuds/thenafics). 



> Me vaguely on time? What?
> 
> sequel to [Front Page Secrets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23552557#main)

To say that Roy is nervous to go to Jason’s debutante ball is an understatement. If he hadn’t gotten a personal invitation from the omega, he might even have considered not going. But Jason had called him, sounding out of his mind with nervousness, and asked Roy to come. Roy is capable of a great many things, but saying no to Jason is not one of them. So he’s here at the manor, waiting in the reception area with Lian. Roy is extremely conscious of how his presence might look given the scandal of just a few years ago. Somehow the press had gotten the idea that Jason was going to be married off to Roy as an attempt by their insanely rich adoptive fathers to both of them “respectable.” 

Even a few years later, the ghost of that whole disaster follows Jason. Roy knows he hasn’t really ever been able to date because of it. Or see anyone outside of school friends really. If before Jason had been the least public Wayne, after he became almost like Rapunzel in her tower. Outside of school and Bruce’s birthday party, Jason was rarely seen in public. If he was seen it was always with one of his pack alphas, usually Bruce or his younger brother Tim. Never alone. Still, Jason had stayed in contact with Roy, secretly calling him with the number he’d found on Dick’s phone and sending him letters that Roy treasured for how much trouble it was for Jason to send them. The whole thing made Roy feel both incredibly happy and like he was doing something wrong just by being Jason’s  _ friend _ . But here Roy sits, with what could only be construed as a courting gift on his lap, hoping that  _ maybe _ the press hasn’t poisoned this chance for him.

It’s not a very traditional gift, like Jason will probably get from a bevy of hopeful suitors tonight. It’s not jewelry or a scarf. It’s not even a watch, which would be barely socially acceptable. Roy has made this for Jason and Jason only. He’s sure his gift will be one of the only ones Jason gets tonight that wasn’t bought for an obscene amount of money. In his lap Roy has perhaps one of the finest machines he’s ever created. A music box made to open only under Jason’s touch, in the form of a church. It's something private meant to show that while Roy does have access to the Queen fortune, he is able to create something on his own as well. Sure, he has an awful reputation in society, but in the field of technical design, it’s difficult to find anyone with quite as good a track record as Roy Harper. 

It’s also a gift meant to show that he listens to Jason. The box is a replica of Westminster Abbey, a place Roy knows Jason dreams of visiting someday. It’s a tacit promise of the one thing Roy is sure no other alpha will promise Jason; freedom. Roy already has a child, so he doesn’t just want Jason as a broodmare, he would never tie Jason down with a child he didn’t want. Tonight, Jason is expected to pick someone to court him from the attendees of the party. He’s high society enough that he doesn’t really have the option of doing otherwise. Roy hopes to provide him a safe choice in case Jason doesn’t find anyone he likes tonight. Jason’s personal invitation was probably his way of providing himself a safety net and Roy is treating that responsibility seriously. If Jason does for some reason choose him, Roy will do his best to make him happy. 

The end of that train of thought seems to be Jason’s entrance cue. He appears at the top of the stairs leading down into the lavish reception area looking radiant. He’d ended up getting tall and broad, finally growing into his gangly limbs and filling out. Jason isn’t a delicate flower by any means, he’s taller than several of the alphas here and without a doubt stronger than many of them. He makes a striking figure in his blood red blouse, darker than traditional but still in a typical sheer fabric and draped style acceptable for an omega’s debut. His choice of tight pants instead of a dress is just short of scandalous. The white streak in the front of Jason’s hair is carefully styled into messy waves with the rest of his hair, which is such a dark red it may as well be black. Gold jewelry drips from his ears and neck, serving to highlight his tan skin. Roy finds himself barely able to breathe. Jason looks like a femme fatale more than anything else. He’s brought back to himself by Lian tugging on his sleeve.

“Daddy! Can we go say hi to Jayjay?”

“Sure baby. We might have to wait a bit though, plenty of people want to see Jayjay tonight. It would be rude to hog him.

Roy hefts Lian up in one arm and his gift in the other. When he sets off towards Jason, the other man’s eyes are already fixed on them. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this, head over to my [ tumblr<3](https://thenafics.tumblr.com/)  
> and talk to me!  
> As always, thank you so much for reading!


End file.
